


But I Have You

by aremich06



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Time, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Non-Canon Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aremich06/pseuds/aremich06
Summary: Kristoff is heartbroken when Anna leaves with Elsa and Olaf without him. He finds himself attracted to a Northaldran boy, Ryder.
Relationships: Kristoff/Ryder (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, don't like, don't read

"By the way, the princess left." Yelana said. "Anna's gone?" Kristoff replied. "Yes. With the queen and the snowman."

Kristoff was shocked. Why would they leave him like that? And just before he was going to propose to Anna. He and Ryder had prepared all night for this, and for nothing.

"I'm so sorry." Ryder told him. "Its alright." Ryder pat him on the shoulder. "Do you wanna go to the gathering?" Ryder asked. "Yeah. Um, I'll meet you there." Ryder began to walk off. "Oh, ok." He was stumped.

Kristoff pretty much knew Ryder was gay from when he told him he knew nothing about women. Plus, he was flirting with Kristoff all night. Kristoff was heartbroken due to Anna just leaving him there.

Kristoff was not gay, he had insane feelings for Anna, but he must admit, he sorta liked Ryder too. "Ryder, wait." He stopped dead in his tracks. "Yes?" He asked. "Do you wanna maybe, hang out at your hut?" Kristoff asked. Ryder was more than confused. Kristoff, his crush, had just asked him to hang at his hut. What did that mean? He guessed he would just have to find out.

"O-ok. Yeah. Sounds good." Ryder replied. "Sven, you stay here with the other reindeer." Kristoff told Sven. He then spoke in his Sven voice. "But why, Kristoff?" Kristoff whispered into Sven's ear. "Because I plan doing much more than hanging out." Sven realized what he meant and nodded. Kristoff grabbed Ryder by the shoulder and they started towards his hut.

Kristoff stepped through the door. "It's not much," Ryder said, "but it's home." Kristoff looked around. A pot of plants, a mirror, some compartments, a fire pit, and a straw bed. "I like it." Kristoff said. The bed was big enough to fit two people, and he lived alone, so no one else would be here. Kristoff also noticed there was a wood panel they could put behind the curtain door, indicating that they want privacy.

An unsuspecting Ryder's eyes widened as he all the sudden felt Kristoff's lips against his. It was a long kiss, and Ryder pulled away, red as a tomato. Kristoff simply smiled. Ryder didn't want to admit it, but he was extremely horny. The obvious bulge in his pants was growing by the second. Kristoff pushed the wood panel against the door, and then walked over and kissed Ruder again. This time, Ryder kissed back.

Kristoff immediately took off his leather tunic and shirt, and then his boots and pants. He stood there, completely naked, in front of Ryder. Ryder had never been more aroused in his whole life. Kristoff's chest and shoulders were so broad, and Kristoff's penis was very big, probably 5 or 6 inches long. "So....." Kristoff waited. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryder asked. "Sure as I'll ever be." Kristoff said.

He walked over and took Ryder's coat and shirt off, than removed his pants. Ryder only wore his boots and hat. Kristoff observed Ryder's body. His torso was not as broad as Kristoff's but still broad. His legs were perfectly smooth, and his penis was about 4 inches long. Kristoff looked behond Ryder into a mirror, and boy, did Ryder have a cute butt, even cuter than Anna's. Kristoff almost came right there.

Kristoff didn't know where to start, as he had sex with Anna many times, but he never had sex with a boy. "So, what do we do?" He asked. After all, Ryder was gay, he should know. "I only know a little, this IS my first time." Ryder looked embarrassed.

Kristoff knew how to stimulate himself, so he tried something out. He gently pushed Ryder down onto the straw bed, knelt down, and touched his penis. Ryder let out a groan and Kristoff started stroking. Kristoff would do it with his mouth, but he didn't want to do something wrong and hurt Ryder.

Ryder told Kristoff to stop after a few seconds. He didn't want to finish so early. "Do you want to do me, or have me do you?" Ryder asked. Kristoff thought. Since it was Ryder's first time, he should be on top. "You can do me."

Ryder nodded and they switched spots. Kristoff sat, and Ryder pushed past his penis and reached his tight hole. Kristoff groaned as Ryder's finger entered him. Ryder then pulled it out and soaked three of his fingers in spit.

After stretching out Kristoff's hole some more, he was finally stretched out enough. Ryder lined himself up. "Are you ready?" He asked Kristoff, and Kristoff nodded.

He wailed in pain when Ryder entered him, and it hurt so bad as Ryder's member went deeper and deeper inside. Finally, Ryder bottomed. "The hard part is over, Kristoff." Kristoff nodded, teary eyed.

Ryder thrust out and back in again. Both of them moaned in pleasure. Kristoff had never felt anything like it, and Ryder had never had sex before, so he was in a new amazing place.

Ryder continued thrusting at a slow pace. "Faster!" Kristoff said. Ryder began to thrust faster and he hugged Kristoff in a squeezing motion. Kristoff's hands slid down Ryder's back and onto his butt. Ryder gasped at this. Kristoff rubbed and massaged his butt, and Ryder felt so good.

Both of their moaning got louder as they reached the end. Kristoff came first, but he insisted Ryder keep thrusting. Ryder continued until he was almost there, he just needed a push. So when Kristoff's massaging hands went across Ryder's hole, he erupted, the most powerful orgasm he ever had.

Kristoff and Ryder cuddled close together, Kristoff completely naked and Ryder wearing nothing but boots and a hat. They would not wake up until nighttime. Ryder thought in his head before he drifted, that this would definitely not be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Ryder have some fun in the woods.

Kristoff sprung up out of bed, just now remembering what happened. He looked outside, and it was dark. Everyone had gone to bed. That was when he got a hot idea. His penis quickly got hard again. 

He woke Ryder up. Ryder smiled, still not woken up. "Did you like it this morning?" Kristoff asked. "Of course I did." Ryder replied in a sleepy voice. 

"I know how to wake you up!" said Kristoff. He knelt down and wrapped his mouth around Ryder's penis. Ryder moaned loudly. "Let's try to keep it down." Said Kristoff. Ryder nodded. 

Ryder ruffled his hands through Kristoff's hair as he moaned and groaned. He started bucking up. He was in heaven. Only a few seconds later, Ryder orgasmed and Kristoff choked a bit.

"Kristoff, stop." Ryder said abruptly. "You do not need to hurt yourself." Kristoff pulled off.

"Ok, but I have another idea!" Next thing Ryder knew, Kristoff was putting on his boots, and they were walking outside, naked. Luckily, everyone was asleep, so no one saw. Ryder didn't wanna picture his mom catching him naked with another boy, let alone outside. 

They strolled into the forest, away from the village, until they reached a clear spot. "How about we stay around till dawn? Kristoff asked.

Ryder's member got hard again after this thought. He looked around. If someone came at dawn, they would hide by a tree, or something. 

Ryder kissed Kristoff, and he knelt down, putting a stream of kisses on Kristoff chest, until he made it to his member. He started bobbing and Kristoff came almost 20 seconds later. 

"Sorry." Kristoff said. "It's fine," Ryder replied. "But what do you wanna do now?

Kristoff turned Ryder around and stared at his butt. He was obsessed with it. He gave it a firm slap, and Ryder moaned. He started massaging like he did that morning, and Ryder was in heaven. 

Kristoff then started licking his hole. This felt weird, but he had done similar things with Anna, so he sorta knew what he was doing. 

Ryder moaned specifically loud when Kristoff's tongue hit his prostate. Kristoff knew he had to hit that again, but differently. 

Ryder whined as Kristoff's tongue left him. "Is it ok if I-" Kristoff started. "Yes." Ryder cut him off. Ryder walked over to a nearby tree with Kristoff, and then turned around, so Kristoff could see his butt. Kristoff grabbed his penis and almost started stroking himself, but he stopped. 

Kristoff used his hand to put his penis inside of Ryder's tight butt. Ryder moaned at this. "Does it hurt?" Kristoff asked. "No. It feels so good." Ryder replied. 

His preparation must have been good, Kristoff thought. He began to thrust. Ryder moaned along with Kristoff. After about a minute, Ryder detached his butt from Kristoff and turned around to face him. 

Ryder jumped up, his back now against the tree. Kristoff took the hint and put his member back in, this time able to see Ryder's face. 

Ryder wrapped his legs around Kristoff's hips when he started thrusting again, and his feet pressed on Kristoff's butt. 

Ryder allowed his hands to explore Kristoff, massaging his back, occasionally going down to his butt. Kristoff had such a good body, he thought. His muscles were amazing, his butt was perfect. He loved Kristoff, with all his heart. 

Ryder's facial expressions are what set Kristoff off. Kristoff came inside him, moaning like crazy, and Ryder came shortly after. 

The two continued these activities for hours and hours. Each of them came at least 7 or 8 times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! This is my first work.  
> Chapter 2 will come soon.


End file.
